I Love U From Seoul
by aigyuu
Summary: [CH 4 UP] Wonwoo bertemu dengan seorang Trainer tampan bernama Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo jatuh cinta pada pemuda Seoul itu. Apakah kisah cerita mereka akan berjalan mulus? Bad summary. [Meanie/GyuWon/MinWon/Seventeen fic]
1. Chapter 1

**I Love U From Seoul**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING**

 **Boys Love, OOC and many typo(s) at this fic.**

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

 **Cue~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Untuk seluruh karyawan di harapkan segera berkumpul di ruang rapat segera"

Ruang rapat yang semula sepi kini ramai oleh seluruh karyawan yang mendapat pemberitahuan mendadak siang itu. Seharusnya ini jam makan siang, namun ini juga pekerjaan jadi mau tidak mau harus dilaksanakan.

Di depan meja rapat kali ini terdapat sosok pria manis namun terlihat berwibawa. Oh seperti nya dia anak dari pemilik perusahaan ini. Jisoo, Hong Jisoo.

"Maaf menggangu makan siang kalian. Saya disini ingin menyampai kan berita penting. Pada tanggal 6 November akan ada pelatihan untuk karyawan selama seminggu. Pelatihan itu akan di adakan si Seoul. Setiap perusahaan di minta untuk mengirim 5 anak buah untuk ikut berpartisipasi. Jadi siapa saja yang berminat untuk mengikuti?" ucap panjang lebar direktur muda Hong Company.

Jisoo merupakan sosok yang adil dan bijaksana, dia tidak mau seenaknya menyuruh karyawan nya untuk ikut dalam segala bentuk perintah yang bukan di keluar kan oleh perusahaan nya sendiri. Maka dari itu kali ini Jisoo bermusyawarah untuk hasil yang adil.

"Saya _sajang-nim"_

"Saya juga bersedia"

"Saya tertarik"

"Untuk pengalaman saya ingin ikut"

Sudah ada 4 kadidat yang di pastikan ikut. Zhou Tyuzu, Lee Seokmin, Kwon Soonyoung dan Choi Hansol. Kurang satu lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan Wonwoo- _ssi_? Kau sedikit pendiam dan hasil kerja nya jarang terlihat. Saya harap anda bersedia untuk mengikuti pelatihan ini" oh aku lupa memperkenalkan pemeran utama disini. Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo. Pria pendiam yang terkesan dingin. Memang hasil kerja nya tidak terlalu nampak seperti teman-teman nya. Namun percayalah, Wonwoo orang yang pekerja keras.

"Ne _sajang-nim._ " jawab Wonwoo singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Baik, saya harap kalian setelah ini bersiap-siap. 2 hari lagi kalian akan berangkat"

"Ne"

Kisah itu akan di mulai di sini. Ya kisah cinta yang rumit dan sedikit malu-malu. Entah lah, seperti nya begitu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kalian sudah siap?" tanya driver yang akan mengantar mereka ber-5 dari Changwon ke Seoul.

"Ne, kami sudah siap semua!" sangat bersemangat sekali kau Lee Seokmin.

Perjalanan dari Changwon menuju Seoul di mulai. Awalnya sangat sepi di mobil, Wonwoo memasang earphone dan mendengarkan musik sendiri sedangkan Seokmin dan Soonyoung sudah ramai sejak sebelum berangkat. Dan Hansol tertidur. Oh Pangeran tidur ku. Aku lupa kalau ada perempuan disini. Tyuzu. Dia sedang melihat keluar jendela. Sepertinya ini perjalanan jauh pertama nya.

"Aku bosan sekali" Seokmin menghentak-hentakan kaki.

"Soonyoung-ah aku bertaruh diantar kita akan ada yang _cinlok_ " ujar Seokmin dengan suaranya yang lantang. Kenapa setiap ada acara seperti ini akan ada cinta lokasi? Itu sudah jadi rahasia alam.

"Apa kau akan mencari _cinlok_ mu setelah bertahun menjomblo seokmin- _ssi_ " Soonyoung menjawab dengan nada yang agak di lucu-lucu kan. Ah aku lupa, _our soonyoung_ memang orang yang sangat lucu. Benar begitu Soonyoung- _ssi_?

"Sunbae, daripada membahas itu bagaimana kalau kita selfie?"

"Panggil saja ' _oppa_ ' saat di luar kantor seperti ini" goda Soonyoung. Tyuzu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku nya dan mulai memencet aplikasi _snow_ dan mencari filter - filter lucu bersama Seokmin dan Soonyoung. Hansol tetap tertidur seperti biasanya. _Sleepy Hansolie._ Dan Wonwoo tidak tertarik dengan hal seperti itu.

' _'Aku tidak yakin dengan pelatihan ini. Aku takut kalau mengecewakan perusahaan, tapi aku lebih takut kalau aku sangat pasif disana. Arghhh'_

.

.

.

"Hansol oppa, Wonwoo oppa, bangun" Tyuzu menggoyang-goyangkan lengan kedua pria yang sedang tertidur ini. Sesekali Tyuzu menggelitiki perut mereka supaya terbangun.

Wonwoo tersontak karena merasa geli di bagian perutnya itu. Wonwoo benci di gelitiki, untung saja Tyuzu perempuan, kalau tidak bisa-bisa satu bogem mentah melayang.

"Ah sudah sampai" Wonwoo dan Hansol yang sudah terbangun bersiap-siap mengambil barang-barang mereka yang masih di mobil dan bergegas untuk keluar mobil.

Seoul sangat indah. Benar-benar indah. Udara segar dan dingin menyapa. Gedung yang menjulang tinggi juga terlihat sangat indah. Beruntung sekali bisa ke Seoul.

"Siapa yang akan menelfon panitia?" tanya Seokmin. _Bilang aja nggak punya pulsa-,-_

"Karena uri Tyuzu maknae disini, jadi Tyuzu tolong telfon panitia hm" Soonyoung berujar dengan (sok) manisnya dan membuat hoobae nya itu tersipu malu.

"Baiklah" Tyuzu mulai mengetikan nomor dengan cepat.

"Yeoboseyo?"

" _..."_

"Kami sudah ada di pintu depan pertemuannya, tapi sangat sepi"

" _..."_

"Baiklah, kami tunggu"

Tyuzu mematikan ponselnya dan memasukan kembali ke dalam tas nya.

"Panitia akan menjemput sebentar lagi" tak selang beberapa menit, seorang pria dengan tinggi kurang lebih 185 cm dengan kemeja putih ketat dan celana jeans hitam menghampiri mereka.

"Peserta pelatihan dari Hong Corp?" Tanya nya dan mendapat anggukan serta senyuman.

"Nama saya Kim Mingyu. Saya panitia transportasi disini. Mari ikut saya untuk menuju bus kalian" Mingyu -nama pria itu- berbicara sopan.

"Oppa, nanti duduk sama aku ya?" Tyuzu menyenggol lengan Wonwoo.

"Hm. Baiklah" balas Wonwoo dengan senyuman seadanya. Siapa yang akan menolak duduk bersama wanita cantik dengan segala bidang prestasinya? Tyuzu cantik dan tinggi. Senyum nya juga manis. _Girls goals._

"Apa perlu ku bawakan kamera mu?" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan yang manis sekali.

"Sepertinya kau kerepotan dengan itu" Mingyu mengambil tas kamera yang ada di leher Wonwoo dan membawanya. Tentu saja Wonwoo kerepotan. Tas kamera yang cukup besar dan sangat merepotkan dirinya.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang ada di depannya. Kulit _tan_ yang seksi, kemeja putih ketat, dan celana jeans yang melekat pada kaki panjangnya membuat siapa saja terpesona dengan itu. Wonwoo merasakan gemuruh pada dada nya. Kenapa ini? Biasanya Wonwoo tidak seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Silahkan masuk, dan untuk koper kalian bisa taruh disini. Akan saya masukan sendiri" Seokmin, Hansol, Soonyoung dengan cepat meninggalkan koper mereka dan berlari mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman.

"Oppa, akan ku carikan tempat duduk" disusul oleh Tyuzu yang meninggalkan kopernya juga untuk mencari tempat duduk bersama Wonwoo.

Wonwoo yang melihat tingkah tidak sopan teman-temannya pada orang baru ini hanya bisa menghela nafas kasar. Wonwoo mengumpulkan semua koper teman-temannya itu dan memasukan koper besar itu ke dalam bus.

"Tubuhmu kecil, akan ku masukan sendiri saja" Mingyu mengambil koper yang akan di masukan Wonwoo kedalam bus. Wonwoo hanya mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Aku hanya membantumu. Mereka tidak sopan meninggalkan koper dan menyuruhmu menaruh" Wonwoo kembali mengambil koper lainnya.

"Itu tugasku sebagai panitia. Tapi terima kasih telah membantu" senyum manis itu. Wonwoo terpaku melihat senyum manis itu.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan ku?" perkataan Mingyu membuyarkan lamunan Wonwoo. Pria emo ini pasti sangat malu.

"Aku ke bus dulu" ucapnya tanpa menoleh ke Mingyu. Sepertinya sangat malu.

"Tungguu.." Mingyu menggapai lengan manis milik Wonwoo. Sang pemilik tangan diam saat ada tahu tangannya di genggam.

"Namamu siapa?"

Wonwoo menoleh dan menatap setiap inci wajah pria yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya ini.

"Nama-"

Lidahnya _kelu._ Bahkan Wonwoo berkali-kali harus menelan ludah nya kasar. Alis tebal yang menawan. Mata tajam dengan _double eyelids_ yang menggoda. Hidung mancung yang indah. Bibir pink yang menggoda untuk segera di cium. Dan dahi lebar yang menyilaukan. _Sial, aku suka dahi nya!_

"Ya namamu?"

Mendengar kata terucap dari mulut pria tampan itu membuat dada Wonwoo merasakan ada banyak kembang api yang menyala di situ. Bahkan ini bukan tahun baru, kenapa ada kembang api?

"Jeon-"

Ini tidak mungkin _Cinta._ Atau mungkin iya? Wonwoo terlalu _naif_ untuk mengakui itu. Pria emo ini sangat keras kepala dan sangatlah tertutup soal perasaannya.

Wonwoo masih setia menatap wajah tampan itu. Wajah Mingyu. Kim Mingyu.

' _semoga ini bukan cinta. Aku takut untuk jatuh cinta dengan cara seperti ini. Semoga hari-hari ku tenang'_

"Won-"

Mingyu tetap setia menunggu jawaban pria manis yang ada di depan nya ini. Sambil mengerutkan dahi menunggu lanjutan namanya itu.

"Woo"

Wonwoo menyelesaikan perkenalan yang lama itu.

"Nama yang bagus, kau pasti suka menolong" Mingyu menepuk bahu Wonwoo pelan. Sang pemilik bahu tersentak dalam diam. Dia hanya bisa merasakan dada nya yang kembali bergemuruh karena banyak sekali kembang api yang ada di dada nya itu.

"Cepatlah naik. Kita akan berangkat" Mingyu kembali mengembangkan senyum manis nya dan beranjak pergi untuk mengabsen peserta apakah sudah semua.

' _Untuk yang terakhir kali. Aku harap ini bukan cinta. Ini akan menyakitkan. Tolong buat hari ku tenang disini. Tapi sepertinya dada ini bekerja ekstra saat melihatmu, apalagi saat tersenyum'_

Wonwoo melihat punggung lebar pria yang bernama Mingyu, pria yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya.

' _ku mohon, jangan jatuh cinta'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

Hai, ini ff pertama setelah sekian lama hiatus. Ini ceritanya juga lebih ke curhat yang tak tersampaikan. Semoga kalian suka yaaa. Review dari kalian akan mempercepat chap selanjutnya untuk update. _Thanks you readers-nim3_


	2. Chapter 2

**I Love U From Seoul**

 **.  
Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo**

 **.  
Romance**

 **.  
WARNING  
Boys Love, OOC and many typo(s) at this fic.**

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

 **Cue~**

 **.**

Pemandangan di Seoul benar-benar indah. Namun kali ini bukan gedung yang menjulang tinggi. Ini adalah pemandangan langka di ibukota Korea Selatan. Hamparan taman bunga di sepanjang jalan. Pohon rindang dengan bunga yang warna-warni. Dan jalanan yang sangat indah. Ini seperti bukan Seoul.

Perjalanan kali ini akan menuju tempat pertama, yaitu _Bugaksan Seoul Fortress._ Itu adalah sebuah pegunungan di daerah dekat sungai Han. Pegunungan Bugaksan sangat indah, banyak pohon hijau yang menghiasi pegunungan itu. Jalanan disana juga cukup menanjak. Membuat Wonwoo sedikit mual. Dia benci jalanan menanjak.

"Apa kau punya kantong plastik?" Wonwoo bertanya pada wanita cantik yang ada di sebelahnya itu. Tyuzu hanya mengerutkan dahi sambil menggeleng kepala lucu.

"Akan aku mintakan pada panitia" Tyuzu melirik ke arah belakang, dimana semua panitia di bus 1 berkumpul. Mendengar kata panitia, Wonwoo teringat Mingyu. Kenapa ingatan Wonwoo dengan mudah dimasuki oleh pria tampan bernama Mingyu itu?

"Ini oppa, aku dapat dari Mingyu- _ssi"_ Tyuzu memberikan kantong plastik berwarna hitam itu ke Wonwoo. Jadi Mingyu satu bus dengan Wonwoo? Pertanda baik ataukah sebaliknya?

"Tyuzu apakah kantong plastiknya kurang?" Suara itu. Suara yang dihindari Wonwoo. Suara yang membuat dada Wonwoo bergemuruh. Kembang apinya menyala.

Wonwoo merapatkan jaketnya hingga batas hidungnya dan menarik topi yang ia kenakan sampai menutup matanya.

"Tidak. Terima kasih Mingyu-ssi" Mingyu melihat aneh pria yang ada di sebelah Tyuzu. Sepertinya Mingyu kenal. Sosok manis yang sempat mencuri perhatiannya.

"Wonwoo-ssi?" Wonwoo semakin mengeratkan jaketnya dan berusaha tidak mendengar apa yang Mingyu ucapkan. Padahal Wonwoo mendengar jelas.

"Apa kau sakit?" Mingyu menyentuh kepala Wonwoo yang terselimuti oleh topi yang berbahan cukup tebal itu. Tapi Wonwoo bisa merasakan itu. Tangan besar menyentuh kepalanya.

' _Selamatkan aku tuhan. Ku mohon'_

"Wonwoo oppa sedang mual. Biar ku jaga saja. Maaf merepotkan" Tyuzu tersenyum. Dan membungkuk sopan.

"Baiklah. Kalau butuh apa-apa silahkan panggil aku. Aku bertanggung jawab juga disini" Mingyu berjalan kembali menuju kursi awalnya. Wonwoo yang merasa sudah tidak ada aura Mingyu itu buru-buru melonggarkan jaketnya dan melepas topi nya.

"Tenanglah jantung" gumam Wonwoo pelan sambil menenangkan jantungnya yang bekerja _extra._

"Eh?" Tyuzu menoleh dan mendapat tatapan datar dari Wonwoo sambil mengatakan ' _tidak ada apa apa'_

Wonwoo melihat keluar jendela. Melihat pemandangan indah yang ada di depan matanya itu.

" _Apa kau juga melihat apa yang aku lihat Mingyu-ssi?"_

.

.

.

 **Bugaksan Seoul Fortress**

' _indah sekali'_ Wonwoo berjalan keluar bus untuk melakukan kegiatan pertama nya. Wonwoo mencari sesuatu yang hilang dari nya. Kamera. Kamera yang di bawa Mingyu.

"Apa aku harus mengambilnya?"

"Suruh Tyuzu saja ya" Wonwoo memutar mencari hoobae nya itu. Namun apa yang ada di hadapannya bukan lah keinginannya. Kini Wonwoo sedang berhadapan dengan Kim Mingyu. Pria yang selalu menyalakan kembang api di dalam dada nya -menurut Wonwoo.

"Kau lupa kameramu" Sambil tersenyum, Mingyu memberikan tas kamera milik Wonwoo. _Kenapa selalu tersenyum sih._

"A- gamsham-nida" entah sejak kapan Wonwoo menjadi berbicara tersendat-sendat seperti ini.

"Jaga kesehatanmu, hari pertama sangat melelahkan" Mingyu menepuk bahu Wonwoo (lagi) dan membuat sang pemilik kaget dalam diam. Hanya Wonwoo yang bisa.

.

Kini semua peserta berkumpul di salah satu aula yang di sediakan di sana. Ada sekitar 40 peserta yang ikut kegiatan pelatihan ini. Pelatihan ini juga akan dilaksanakan selama seminggu dengan banyak tempat tujuan.

Kali ini ada acara pembukaan. Untung di sediakan tempat duduk. Kalau tidak Wonwoo bisa pingsan karena lelah berdiri.

Di sebelah Wonwoo ada Tyuzu dan sebelah kanan nya ada Hansol. Wonwoo melihat Seokmin dan Soonyoung di bangku sebrang bersama teman barunya. Bisa di bilang begitu. Wonwoo bukan orang yang bisa cepat bersosialisasi. Wonwoo hanya bisa dekat dengan orang yang menurutnya memiliki kepribadian yang baik. Entahlah, Wonwoo selalu membanggakan _zodiac cancer_ yang memiliki intuisi tajam.

"Hyung ini benar - benar membosankan" Hansol mengeluh dengan membenturkan kepalanya di kursi yang ada di depannya itu.

"Hey nanti kau hisa terluka" Wonwoo menghentikan tingkah aneh hoobae nya yang satu ini. Akhirnya Hansol menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Wonwoo. Tentu saja Wonwoo tidak masalah.

"Oppa, aku ke kamar mandi sebentar" Tyuzu berjalan keluar aula untuk menuju kamar mandi. Tanpa di sadari Wonwoo, kini ada seseorang yang sedang memainkan rambutnya kecil. Wonwoo pikir itu peserta pelatihan lainnya. Toh tempat duduknya seperti di bioskop-bioskop.

Namun, Wonwoo merasakan nafas berat di sekitar telinganya.

" _Kurang ajar sekali orang yang di belakangku ini. Mau melakukan pencabulan hah? Aku tidak terima"_

Wonwoo menoleh ke belakang, guna melihat seseorang yang mengganggu nya dari tadi.

Setelah menoleh, ternyata seseorang itu adalah Kim Mingyu. Pria tampan yang dikagumi Wonwoo. Oh tidak, jarak mereka sangat dekat, sangat sangat dekat. Bahkan poni Wonwoo menyentuh dahi indah milik Mingyu. Hidungnya pun sempat bertabrakan sebentar.

Wonwoo menatap mata Mingyu dalam. Sadar dengan posisi nya sekarang, membuat Wonwoo langsung memundurkan kepala nya.

"Ma-af" ucap Wonwoo terbata, dia bisa merasakan nafas berat Kim Mingyu. Dan wangi apa ini? Wanginya sangat memabukan. Jangan bilang ini aroma tubuh Kim Mingyu. Wangi _fresh mint_ membuat Wonwoo ingin bergelayut untuk menciumi aroma memabukan ini.

"Kau .. " Mingyu tersenyum. _Hentikan senyum itu. Arghhhhh._

"Yak, Mingyu-ssi menjaulah dari Wonwoo oppa" belum sempat melanjutkan perkataannya. suara wanita yang sudah tidak asing lagi membuat Mingyu menjauhkan wajah tampan nya itu. Wonwoo bernafas lega. _Thanks Tyuzu._

"Ya tyuzu, berhenti memanggilku dengan formal. Panggil aku oppa seperti kau memanggil wonwoo"

"Arrayoo~"

" _Kau … Cantik wonwoo"_

.

.

.

Pelatihan sebenarnya di mulai. Meskipun hari ini matahari sudah mau tenggelam, tapi pelatihan harus tetap jalan.

Kali ini para peserta di haruskan mendaki pegunungan Bugaksan. Dan hari ini juga mereka akan melakukan _one night camping._ Karena untuk menuju puncak Bugaksan butuh waktu 2 jam mendaki.

"Siapapun yang sampai duluan, dia akan mendapat pelayanan ekstra!"

"Apa kalian sudah siap?"

Para peserta lain bersemangat untuk menuju puncak terlebih dahulu. Wonwo melihat Seokmin dan Soonyoung yang sangat-sangat-sangat bersemangat. Energi mereka sangatlah keren!

"Hyung aku bersama mu ya!" Hansol sepertinya sangat menempel dengan Wonwoo. Lucu nya anak ini~

"MULAI" semua peserta mulai berbalap ria. Wonwoo mulai berjalan pelan, sebenarnya jika diperbolehkan tidak mengikuti kegiatan ini Wonwoo akan maju paling depan. Wonwoo tidak terlalu suka mendaki.

Sudah setengah perjalan, namun Wonwoo sangat lambat sehingga Tyuzu, Hansol dan juga Wonwoo tertinggal sangat jauh dari para peserta lainnya.

"Hyung kau lambat sekali"

"Iya, oppa apa kau lelah?"

Wonwoo berjalan seperti kura-kura yang kelebihan beban. Jalannya sangat lambat sekali. Hansol dan Tyuzu meraih pergelangan tangan Wonwoo dan menyeret pria emo tersebut.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku akan menyusul"

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja hyung" keluh Hansol.

"Yak. Kau tadi yang minta bersama ku!" Wonwoo menjitak kepala Hansol lumayan keras. Sepertinya Wonwoo gemas dengan tingkah hoobae nya ini.

"Arraseo. Aku dan Tyuzu duluan. Hati-hati hyung kalau malam sangat menyeramkan. Ada arwah gentayangan. Hi hi hiii~" sebelum mendapat pukulan lagi Hansol dan Tyuzu berlari menghindari Wonwoo yang tampak sangat kesal itu. Dan sepertinya Wonwoo merupakan peserta terakhir yang masih ada di setengah jalan Bugaksan.

Hari mulai gelap, Wonwoo jadi ingat kata Hansol tadi ' _kalau malam menyeramkan. Ada arwah gentayangan. Hi hi hii~'_ entahlah Wonwoo tidak bisa berpikir positif sekarang. Jalan Bugaksan hanya di terangi lampu yang remang-remang. Ditambah suara serangga yang menggema di situ. Wonwoo benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir dengan tenang.

' _Kenapa mereka meninggalkan ku sih. Ah dasar tubuh lemah. Jalan saja seperti kura-kura'_ keluh Wonwoo dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh yang membuat Wonwoo takut. Suara itu semakin mendekat.

WOOF WOOF WOOF

 _semakin mendekat_

' _tidak mungkin ada serigala kan'_

WOOF WOOF WOOF

Wonwoo mempercepat jalan nya, tapi suara itu semakin mendekati nya dan …

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH" Wonwoo terjatuh di atas bebatuan tajam yang sempat menyandung dirinya itu. Kini kaki mulus Wonwoo harus rela terlumuri darah.

"Eommaaa~" Wonwoo menangis meminta pertolongan. Hey di pegunungan yang sepi mana ada orang. Kecuali ada Takdir yang mempertemukan.

"Yak siapa yang tadi menjerit" Wonwoo merasakan ada seseorang yang menyenteri dirinya. Apa itu takdir bahwa Wonwoo selamat hari ini.

"Eh kau.." seseorang itu mendekat dan kaget melihat kaki Wonwoo yang mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Kau bisa mendengarku?" Wonwoo yang mula nya menunduk akhirnya mendongakan wajah nya dan melihat siapa yang menolongnya.

Betapa kaget nya Wonwoo saat melihat seseorang yang menolong nya itu. Takdir kah?

Mingyu. Kim Mingyu. Seseorang yang kini di depan Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo-ssi" tampak ekspresi khawatir yang menyelimuti wajah tampan nya itu.

Mingyu mengeluarkan slayer yang ada di dalam tas kecilnya. Dan mengikatkan pada luka di kaki Wonwoo.

"Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Mingyu

Wonwoo mencoba berdiri namun hanya pekikan rasa sakit yang keluar.

"Baiklah aku kan menggendongmu" Mingyu berjongkok "Naiklah"

Wonwoo hanya menatap punggung lebar itu tanpa ada niatan untuk segera naik dan bisa selamat dari jalanan ini.

' _Entahlah ini kebetulan atau takdir'_

Perlahan tapi pasti Wonwoo mengalungkan kedua tangan nya ke leher Mingyu dan membebankan badan nya ke punggung Mingyu.

Mingyu mulai berjalan, namun jalan nya sedikit melambat. Wonwoo tidak lah seringan kapas. Wonwoo ternyata berat juga.

"Maaf merepotkan" gumam Wonwoo kecil di telinga Mingyu. Hey itu terdengar sangat _sensual._

"Tidak apa Wonwoo-ssi" Mingyu tersenyum simpul. Apa Wonwoo melihat nya?

"Tapi kalau boleh aku tau, umur mu berapa Wonwoo-ssi?"

"24 tahun" Wonwoo menjawab datar, menyembunyikan perasaan aneh yang lagi-lagi bergemuruh di dalam dada nya.

"Boleh kah aku memanggilmu hyung? Aku lebih muda satu tahun"

Tidak ada balasan.

' _aku suka aroma tubuh nya'_

Wonwoo menenggelamkan wajah nya di leher Mingyu. Wonwoo sangat suka dengan aroma tubuh ini. Aroma tubuh Kim Mingyu. Ini menjadikan _candu_ untuknya.

Wonwoo terus menciumi aroma itu. Benar-benar aroma yang sangat memabukkan. _Aku tidak berbohong. Ini serius._

"Em- hyung apa kau men-mencium leherku?" Sadar akan apa yang Wonwoo lakukan. Wonwoo langsung menjauhkan wajah nya dari leher Mingyu.

"BUKAN SEPERTI ITUU!" Wonwoo mengelak dengan suara yang sangat keras. Suara nya berat ditambah intonasi yang keras. _Wow_

Mingyu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Jelas-jelas Wonwoo tadi menciumi leher nya. Tapi ya sudahlah. Anggap saja itu _bonus._

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam"

"-aku hanya .."

"Hanya apa?" Mingyu menyaut. Wonwoo tak langsung menjawab. Ia kelagapan.

"...emmm hanya-hanya halusinasi saat tidur. Ya, halusinasi saat tidur" bohong Wonwoo.

"Oh, aku pernah mendengarnya" Mingyu memberi tanggapan singkat dan Wonwoo merasa lega.

Mingyu mengedarkan pandangannya ke langit sebelah utara. Tempat perkumpulan pendakian.

"Seperti nya malam pertama peresmian telah di mulai"

Banyak sekali kembang api yang menghiasi malam tanpa bintang itu. Berbagai macam atraksi kembang api yang sangat indah membuat Mingyu diam sejenak melihat keindahan kembang api itu.

"Indah sekali" Mingyu tersenyum. Wonwoo bisa melihat senyum itu dari samping wajahnya.

" _aku tidak tahu apakah ini takdir. Aku pergi ke sini apakah takdir. Aku yang ditinggalkan teman-temanku apakah takdir. Dan apakah pertemuan ini juga … Takdir?"_

Wonwoo tersenyum melihat pria yang saat ini menggendongnya tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Ah- Mingyu, boleh aku tanya sesuatu" Wonwoo memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Ada pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan ke Mingyu.

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kau menolong ku? Ah maksudku, panitia berjalan terlebih dahulu dan ya, hanya kau yang tiba-tiba datang dan menyelamatkan ku. Seperti itu" ucap Wonwoo malu-malu.

Wonwoo kini berharap cemas mendengar jawaban yang mungkin akan melukai hati nya atau membuat kembang api di hati nya semakin menjadi-jadi?

"Entahlah. Aku terpanggil untuk kembali lagi. Seperti ada yang aku tinggal"

Wonwoo tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban itu.

Kembang api itu muncul berjuta-juta kali lebih cepat dari sebelum nya. Perasaan senang menyelimuti wajah tampan pria emo ini.

" _Aku sadar ini salah. Namun aku juga tidak bodoh. Aku tidak mungkin terjatuh dalam lubang yang sama untuk kedua kali nya. Tapi perasaan ini tidak bisa berhenti"_

Mingyu menurunkan Wonwoo dan menatap kedua mata tajam milik Wonwoo.

"Aku belum menyelesaikan kata-kata ku yang tadi" Mingyu tersenyum lagi lagi dan lagi.

Wonwoo hanya menatap mata coklat itu dengan malu-malu.

"Kau…"

"... _cantik Wonwoo_ " Mingyu menyapu lembut alis tebal milik Wonwoo.

Wonwoo hanya menatap pria yang mengelus pelan alism miliknya itu.

' _ini sudah salah'_

Otak Wonwoo menolak Mingyu melakukan itu, namun Perasaan dan rasa nyaman mengalahkan ego sesaat pemikiran dangkal otak Wonwoo.

"Kajja, kita lanjutkan perjalanan" lagi-lagi Mingyu menatap lembut mata tajam Wonwoo.

' _perasaan ini tidak mau berhenti. Meskipun otak ku menolak perlakuannya. Tapi perasaan ini….'_

' _aku tidak mau jadi gila untuk kedua kali nya'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC**

"Wonwoo kenapa sih?" jawabannya mungkin di chap selanjutnya yaa. Hayo kira-kira ada yang bisa nebak nggak Wonwoo kenapa? xD

Btw, Terima kasih yang sudah mereview ILY From Seoul~

See you next chap^^


	3. Chapter 3

**I Love U From Seoul**

 **.  
Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo**

 **.  
Romance**

 **.  
WARNING  
Boys Love, OOC and many typo(s) at this fic.**

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

 **Cue~**

 **.**

" _Minhyun-ah, kau tahu Cho Kyuhyun sunbae-nim?"_

" _Ah, aku tahu. Kenapa Wonwoo?"_

" _Aku menyukai nya" Wonwoo menjawab dengan malu-malu. Percakapan ini terjadi saat Wonwoo berada di Senior High School. Seorang Jeon Wonwoo yang sangat menyukai kakak senior yang ada di sekolahnya. Cho Kyuhyun._

.

Wonwoo kini tertidur pulas di tenda panitia. Setelah mendapat perawatan dari tim medis dan meminum obat, membuat Wonwoo mengantuk. Di tenda panitia sekarang hanya ada Mingyu. Karena panitia yang lain sedang mengurusi beberapa hal untuk besok.

Mingyu memperhatikan pria manis yang kini sedang tertidur pulas. Wonwoo Tampak seperti _snow white_ dan Mingyu seperti _pangeran_ yang siap untuk mencium putri tidur itu.

Tangan Mingyu menelusuri indahnya wajah Wonwoo. Di mulai dari dahi lalu turun ke hidung dan tiba-tiba telunjuk nya terhenti saat menyentuh bibir manis milik Wonwoo. Mingyu mengusap bibir manis itu dengan ibu jari nya.

' _Bibirnya sangat manis'_

Mingyu mendekatkan wajah nya. Kini hidung Mingyu menyentuh hidung Wonwoo. Mingyu semakin mendekatkan wajah nya hingga..

"MINGYU OPPA APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" teriak seorang peserta wanita yang ia yakini itu suara teman Wonwoo. Tyuzu.

Buru-buru Mingyu menjauhkan wajah nya dan mencari alasan agar Tyuzu tidak curiga.

"A-ah.. Kau mengagetkan saja. Tadi- aku hanya membersihkan kotoran yang ada di wajah Wonwoo" sangkal Mingyu. Semoga wanita yang kini memandangnya sinis percaya.

"Aku kira kau akan berbuat cabul. Tapi kupikir kau bukan orang seperti itu" Tyuzu mendudukan dirinya di samping Mingyu.

"Apa sudah tidak apa-apa Wonwoo oppa?"

"Sudah diobati, kemungkinan besok sudah bisa ikut kegiatan lagi. Tapi tidak bisa terlalu dipaksa kan" jawab Mingyu yang masih memperhatikan wajah Wonwoo yang cantik saat tertidur itu.

"Ah- Mingyu oppa, kenapa kau jadi panitia?" pertanyaan aneh yang di lontarkan Tyuzu membuat Mingyu tertawa.

"Kau ada-ada saja pertanyaan nya" Mingyu mengacak-acak puncak kepala Tyuzu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aku diajak oleh temanku, seungcheol hyung. Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu tahu tentang pelatihan untuk karyawan seperti ini" Tyuzu mengangguk mengerti.

"Oppa masih kuliah atau sudah kerja?" sepertinya Tyuzu sangat ingin tahu tentang Mingyu. Daritadi Tyuzu melontarkan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

"Bekerja dan kuliah. Aku seorang trainer sosial sebenarnya. Dan kuliah ku di jurusan filsafat" mendengar kata filsafat Tyuzu memekik girang. Tyuzu sangat suka sekali hal seperti itu. Hingga akhirnya Mingyu dan Tyuzu keluar dari tenda dan meninggalkan Wonwoo yang sebenarnya sudah bangun sejak tadi. Sejak Mingyu menyentuh wajahnya.

Wonwoo bisa mendengar Tyuzu bergurau dengan Mingyu. Wonwoo juga bisa melihat bayangan mereka dari dalam tenda.

" _Inilah yang aku takutkan"_

.

" _apa kau tahu kyuhyun sunbae sudah mempunyai pacar?" pernyataan Minhyun membuat Wonwoo terkejut sekaligus tidak percaya._

" _Tidak mungkin. Minggu lalu Kyuhyun sunbae menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku. Dan aku akan menjawab pada pelatihan osis. Dan aku akan menjawab hari ini" sangkal Wonwoo yang tidak percaya bahwa Kyuhyun telah memiliki pacar. Jelas-jelas Kyuhyun menyatakan cinta ke Wonwoo dengan tulus._

" _Kalau itu aku belum tahu. Tapi semoga kau langgeng ya" Minhyun tersenyum dan menyenangati Wonwoo._

 _Wonwoo berjalan menuju pohon besar yang di batangnya terdapat lampu-lampu kecil. Wonwoo menunggu Kyuhyun._

' _Aku tidak sabar'_

 _Wonwoo tersenyum sambil membawa setangkai bunga mawar putih. Namun bunga itu jatuh saat Wonwoo melihat ke arah utara. Wonwoo melihat seseorang yang selama ini ia sukai dan hari ini ia akan menerima cinta dari seseorang itu, namun yang ia lihat seseorang itu sedang berciuman dengan seorang gadis yang dia kenal. Gadis itu teman sekelasnya. Kasian sekali Wonwoo._

 _Wonwoo mendekati kedua pasangan itu dan menampar langsung menampar Kyuhyun tanpa menunggu penjelasan._

" _Kau berjanji untuk menunggu namun apa ini" tangis Wonwoo pecah melihat orang yang ia sukai tidak menepati janjinya._

 _Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum licik setelah mendapat tamparan itu._

" _Kau pikir aku bisa menunggu selama itu? Banyak yang menyukaiku. Kau saja yang bodoh. mau saja ku permainkan. Harusnya kau sadar kalau kau bukan takdirku. Takdirku adalah wanita berisi bukan pria datar sepertimu" tangis Wonwoo semakin pecah setelah mendengar kalimat hinaan untuk dirinya._

 _Sejak saat itu Wonwoo tidak terlalu percaya dengan apa itu cinta dan sejenisnya. Itu mengingatkannya kepada seseorang yang telah menghina nya di depan wanita dan itu sangat menjatuhkan harga dirinya._

 _Wonwoo termasuk orang yang susah percaya setelah kepercayaan nya dikhianati begitu saja. Dan kali ini Wonwoo merasakan hal yang sama saat seperti pertama menyukai seniornya. Hal ini terjadi padanya untuk Mingyu._

 _Takdir Mingyu adalah wanita berisi bukan pria datar seperti Wonwoo._

 _Wonwoo sadar._

.

Wonwoo terisak pelan saat mengingat kejadian yang menyakitkan itu.

" _Tapi kenapa dia seperti akan menciumku. Apa ini bagian permainan nya?"_

Wonwoo semakin terisak mengingat dan memikirkan hal itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tiba-tiba seorang pria mengagetkan Wonwoo yang asik dengan acara menangis nya itu.

"Apa masih sakit? Akan kupanggil kan perawat" dengan cepat Wonwoo meraih tangan pria yang akan memanggil kan perawat itu.

"Tolong bawa aku ke tempat yang jauh" Wonwoo memohon ke pria itu.

"Namaku Seungcheol. Jika itu keinginanmu, baiklah. Apa kau bisa berjalan?" Wonwoo mengangguk dan akhirnya mereka berdua keluar dari tenda. Wonwoo lega karena tidak lagi mendengar dan melihat bayangan Mingyu dan Tyuzu.

.

Kini Wonwoo di hadapkan dengan pemandangan Seoul di atas puncak Bugaksan. Meskipun tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat perkemahan, tapi tempat ini sangat tenang.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau merasa senang?" Seungcheol menyodorkan coklat hangat di dalam cup yang ia bawa tadi.

"Terima kasih" Wonwoo meraih coklat hangat itu dan meminum nya dengan tenang.

"Aku baru tahu ada tempat seperti ini di sini. Bagus sekali" untuk beberapa saat Wonwoo bisa melupakan hal yang membuatnya menangis saat di tenda tadi.

"Kau harus sering ke Seoul" Seungcheol tersenyum dan menampak kan _dimple_ yang lucu.

"kau punya dimple?" meskipun keadaan gelap, Wonwoo bisa melihat dimple milik Seungcheol. Pria di depan nya ini memiliki kulit putih pucat seperti kulit miliknya. Sehingga Wonwoo masih bisa melihat dengan jelas meskipun keadaan gelap dan hanya ada cahaya rembulan.

Wonwoo menyentuh pipi Seungcheol dan menekan-nekan pipi itu. Lebih tepatnya _dimple_ milik Seungcheol.

"Hey jangan di tekan-tekan, nanti semakin dalam dimple nya" Seungcheol berujar sinis. Wonwoo hanya kesal melihat itu.

"Kalau semakin dalam, banyak orang yang akan menyukaiku. Itu merepotkan" _kerdus sekali_.

Wonwoo memukul lengan Seungcheol hingga terjatuh di rumput-rumput basah.

"Yak! Kau tidak berterima kasih, sudah ku carikan tempat seperti ini, sudah ku bagi minuman dan kau mendorong ku hingga jatuh" Seungcheol tidak terima dengan perlakuan Wonwoo. Meskipun ini hanya akting saja.

"Mian" Wonwoo berujar imut sambil menyesap coklat hangatnya itu.

 _Sunyi._

Wonwoo menatap keindahan malam di kota Seoul dan menikmati ketenangan ini. Sedangkan pria yang ada di sebelah nya masih terkejut dengan ucapan imut Wonwoo.

" _Itu benar benar imut"_ batin Seungcheol.

"Mm- ngomong - ngomong kenapa kau tadi menangis?" Seungcheol memecah kesunyian itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya terluka sedikit" jawab Wonwoo santai.

"Kau terluka tapi minta pergi. Aneh" Seungcheol melihat aneh ke arah Wonwoo.

"Luka nya tidak bisa di plester atau di beri betadine supaya mereda" lagi-lagi Wonwoo berucap dengan santai nya.

Seungcheol yang mengerti arah pembicaraan ini membiarkan Wonwoo larut dalam ketenangan nya.

"Seungcheol-ssi, apakah kau pernah menyukai orang tapi saat menyukai nya kau merasa sangat tersiksa?" Seungcheol hanya bisa mengerutkan dahi nya. Sepertinya Wonwoo sangat _galau_.

"Namamu siapa? Aku belum mengenalmu?" Wonwoo sadar belum memperkenal kan dirinya.

"Namaku Jeon Wonwoo, dari Hong Corp di Changwon. Umur ku 24 tahun"

"Panggil aku hyung saja, aku lebih tua darimu. Dan untuk jawaban nya. Pernah"

Wonwoo menatap pria ber- _dimple_ ini. "Apa kau menyerah?"

"Tentu tidak. Karena aku pria sejati"

Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti. Sepertinya ia hanyalah seorang pecundang yang selalu ingat luka lama.

"Ayo kembali, ini sudah waktu istirahat malam" Wonwoo berdiri dan berjalan terlebih dahulu. _Night blue with Wonwoo._

Wonwoo melamun dan hampir saja terjatuh lagi. Seungcheol memarahi Wonwoo yang sedang melamun itu untuk fokus. Lalu Wonwoo menangis dengan keras dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lebar Seungcheol.

"Menangislah jika itu membuatmu lega" Seungcheol yang sebenarnya tahu Pria manis yang sedang menangis ini sangat _galau_ namun ego Wonwoo tinggi sehingga tidak mau menangis. Jika menangis bisa membuat tenang, maka menangis lah.

' _aku hanya pecundang. Aku ingin selalu mengejar apa yang aku sukai. Tapi aku sadar aku hanya seorang pecundang'_

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Haii~

Aku update lagi XD

Banyak free-nya dan memang pengen banget nulis ff xD

Dan makasih buat yang uda ngereview. See you next chapter yak!


	4. Chapter 4

**I Love U From Seoul**

 **.  
Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **Romance**  
 **.**

.  
 **WARNING  
Boys Love, OOC and many typo(s) at this fic.**

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

 **Cue~**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah pagi, menandakan kegiatan hari kedua akan mulai dilaksanakan. Sudah terlihat beberapa panitia dengan sibuknya melipat tenda yang mereka bangun untuk menginap di Bugaksan. Beberapa peserta pun juga ikut membantu untuk melipat tenda tersebut. Demi kelancaran dan menjaga kebersihan di daerah Bugaksan itu sendiri.

Wonwoo terlihat sedang melipat matras bersama Tyuzu dan Hansol. Banyak sekali matras yang harus mereka lipat. Karena sudah di bagi tugasnya. Sebagai pria sejati, Soonyoung dan Seokmin memilih untuk melipat tenda. Namun percayalah mereka berdua hanya menyuruh teman-teman baru mereka.

"Ini adalah bentuk dari kerja sama tim. Dengan cara menyemangati kalian. SEMANGAT!"

Kini semua peserta sudah hampir menyelesaikan. Tinggal para pelipat matras yang kurang sedikit lagi. Bayangkan saja, melipat matras para peserta dan apalagi hanya bertiga. _Hell yeah ini sangat melelahkan._

"Perlu bantuan?" sontak Hansol, Tyuzu dan Wonwoo menoleh ke sumber suara. Ah ternyata itu si panitia yang memiliki mata seperti unta. Seungcheol.

"Tidak usah, ini sudah hampir selesai" jawab Wonwoo santai. Ya sebentar lagi kegiatan melipat matras memang sudah selesai. Percayalah.

"Baiklah. Semangat" Seungcheol berjalan melewati Wonwoo dan membisikan sesuatu _"Wonwoo-ya fighting!"_ sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

.

"Baiklah kegiatan kali ini kalian akan di bagi menjadi 4 kelompok. Dan di depan kalian ini sudah ada Leader Group yang akan mendampingi kalian hingga pelatihan ini berakhir. Ada Seungcheol di Tim Daegu. Lalu ada Mingyu di Tim Anyang. Raina di Tim Busan dan Jooyeon di Tim Jeju. Kalian semua bisa berdiri di belakang Leader Group yang kalian inginkan. Dimulai dari sekarang!"

Semua peserta di situ berhamburan dan mulai berdiri di belakang Leader Group yang mereka pilih. Tentu saja jika sudah melebihi 10 orang dalam satu grup, otomatis yang terakhir bergabung harus berpindah tempat ke yang lain supaya jumlahnya pas.

Seokmin berada di Tim Jeju, Soonyoung di Tim Busan, lalu Tyuzu dan Wonwoo di Tim Anyang dan Hansol di Tim Daegu. Ya sebenarnya Wonwoo ingin menghindari lelaki bernama Mingyu itu, namun wanita di sebelahnya selalu menarik-narik dirinya untuk satu tim bersama. Apa boleh buat?

Game dimulai. Masing-masing tim harus turun dari puncak Bugaksan menuju Sungai Han. Namun di setiap perjalanan menuju Sungai Han sudah di sediakan bendera berwarna Merah. Mereka harus mengumpulkan sebanyak-banyaknya bendera merah itu. Karena akan ada hukuman untuk yang kalah.

"Kalian semua siap?"

"SIAP!" sambil menenteng tas ransel mereka masing-masing. Kini para peserta mulai berhamburan untuk mendapatkan bendera merah. Semua tim bergandengan tangan dalam melakukan hal ini supaya tidak ada yang tersesat atau tertinggal. Tapi Wonwoo menolak dengan alasan "aku punya jantung lemah. Aku akan di belakang. Maaf"

"Hey namaku Tyuzu, namamu siapa?"

"Kenalkan namaku Siyeon. Mari berteman"

" _Syukurlah gadis ini sudah punya teman. Aku bebas sekarang"_

Tyuzu bergandengan dan berjalan beriringan dengan teman barunya Siyeon dan meninggalkan Wonwoo yang berjalan sendiri dan sangat lambat seperti kura-kura. Apalagi tas ransel yang lumayan berat itu sangat mengganggu. _Aku akan jadi yang terakhir lagi? Sial._

"Hey butuh bantuan" Wonwoo terkejut setelah mendengar suara itu. Itu suara Mingyu.

"Ah tidak usah terima kasih" Wonwoo menolak dengan sopan dan terus berjalan meskipun memang tas ransel yang ada di punggungnya kini sangatlah mengganggu.

"Perjalanan masih jauh hyung, tetap tidak mau kubantu membawakan ransel mu?" Bisa jadi ini penawaran terakhir. Kalau menolak Wonwoo akan menjadi yang terakhir sampai dan mengalami pegal-pegal kaku di seluruh tubuhnya. Atau menerima tawaran Mingyu dan berjalan beriringan menyusuri hutan Bugaksan dan menuju Sungai Han.

"Ba-baiklah" Mingyu tersenyum dan meraih tas ransel yang sangat gemuk itu untuk di taruh di punggung lebarnya.

"Maaf merepotkan" Wonwoo menuduk dan berucap sangat pelan. Mingyu yang mendengar itu langsung mengusap surai kecoklatan Wonwoo dengan lembut.

"Kajja. Perjalanan turun Bugaksan menanti" Mingyu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Wonwoo dan menarik pria yang lebih kecil darinya. Sadarkan Wonwoo kalau Mingyu statusnya seorang panitia dan dirinya adalah peserta. Tapi mereka terlihat sangat cocok bersama.

Wonwoo tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya semangat.

" _Setidaknya aku harus mencoba untuk tidak menjadi seorang pecundang terus menerus"_

 _._

Di tengah perjalanan Wonwoo merasa lelah dan ia ingin istirahat. Tentunya Wonwoo dan Mingyu sangat tertinggal jauh dan mungkin mereka memang yang paling terakhir. Mingyu ingat perintah Leader untuk menjadi panitia penjaga untuk baris terakhir. Sangat beruntung sekali Mingyu bisa di baris terakhir bersama Wonwoo.

"Kau mau minum?" Wonwoo mengangguk dan meraih botol minum berwarna hitam metalic dari tangan Mingyu.

"Hmm.. Mingyu ngomong-ngomong.."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau anak jurusan filsafat?" Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya. _Darimana Wonwoo hyung tahu?_

"Ahh.. Ak-aku hanya dengar percakapanmu dengan Tyuzu. Ya seperti itu" Wonwoo menjelaskan dengan nada sedikit gugup.

"Kau menguping pembicaraan hyung?" Wonwoo memberikan _death glare_ kepada Mingyu.

"Aku tidak menguping asal kau tahu. Hanya dengar" Wonwoo membela dengan nada yang sangat datar dan dingin.

"Sama saja menguping hyung" Mingyu terkekeh dan memukul pelan lengan Wonwoo.

"Ah sudahlah! Aku duluan" Wonwoo beranjak dan berjalan dengan menghentak kan kaki sangat keras.

"Yaa! Hyung tunggu, tas mu sangat berat" Mingyu mengejar Wonwoo yang berjalan dengan cepat itu. Sempat kewalahan juga karena ada tas Wonwoo dan tas selempamg punya Mingyu.

"Jangan marah. Aku hanya bercanda~" Mingyu bertingkah seperti _anjing besar_. Wonwoo yang melihat itu hanya mengendus kesal, padahal dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali tertawa dan mencubit pipi Mingyu karena tingkah lucunya.

"Lupakan, anggap aku tak pernah bertanya" Wonwoo membalas dengan nada dingin.

"Hey, dingin sekali hyung cantik ini" Wonwoo berhenti dan menatap tajam kearah Mingyu.

"Apa kau tak salah bicara Mingyu-ssi?" Mingyu menggeleng "aku berbicara sesuai fakta" Wonwoo membelalakan matanya tidak percaya dengan omongan pria yang lebih tinggi di depannya ini.

"Aku tampan. Catat itu!" balas Wonwoo dengan nada sakartis. Wonwoo melanjutkan jalannya dan tidak mempedulikan Mingyu yang kesusahan membawa tasnya.

.

Semua peserta kini sudah berkumpul di area Sungai Han. Para peserta pun menuju tempat yang sudah di sediakan panitia. Tim Anyang mendapat hukuman tentunya, harus membersihkan area sekitar dari sampah. Setelah selesai mereka bergabung lagi di dalam barisan tim.

"Untuk pemanasan di pagi hari, bagaimana kalau kita bermain volly?" para peserta pelatihan ada yang senang ada juga yang canggung dan berbagai macam ekspresi lainnya.

"Tapi kita tidak memakai bola. Kita memakai bola bayangan dan mengoper dengan memanggil nama orang yang kita tuju. Sekalian dengan game ini kalian bisa saling kenal, saya yakin kalian pasti belum terlalu dekat kan?" ujar salah satu panitia paling cantik, Jooyeon.

"Baik, sekarang bagi menjadi dua tim. Panitia juga ikut ya" mereka semua berhamburan dan membagi sebagai dua tim. Wonwoo, Hansol di kubu selatan dan teman lainnya di kubu utara.

"Sudah siap?"

"Ne!"

"Jooyeon oper ke Soonyoung"

"Soonyoung oper ke Wonwoo"

Wonwoo yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu paham ini mengambil barisan paling akhir supaya tidak dipanggil dan melakukan game pemasan yang sedikit memalukan menurutnya.

"Aa..umm.." Wonwoo melirik semua kawan yang ada di kubu utara itu, tapi pandangannya langsung jatuh kepada Mingyu. Entah mengapa itu menjadi auto fokus untuknya.

"..Wonwoo oper ke Mingyu" Mingyu yang mendapat operan dari seorang pria yang telah menarik perhatiannya ini tersenyum dan menatap Wonwoo dari kejauhan.

"Mingyu oper lagi ke Wonwoo"

"Mingyu lagi!"

"Wonwoo lagi!"

"Mingyu!"

"Hey kalian harus mengoper ke teman lainnya!" teriak Raina dan mendapat gelak tawa dari para peserta yang lain.

Permainan pun berlangsung lagi dengan gelak tawa yang tidak dapat terbendung. Mereka semua bisa saling mengenal dengan game pemanasan ini. Cukup melelahkan memang, setelah turun Bugaksan harus jalan ke Sungai Han dan sedikit berpanas ria dan bermain game. Namun semangat para peserta pelatihan tentunya sangat tinggi. Meskipun tujuan pelatihan ini untuk memperkuat jiwa kepemimpinan, namun apa salahnya diselingi kegiatan mengasyikan supaya suasana tidak membosankan? _Hihi._

Selama permainan pun Wonwoo selalu melihat ke arah Mingyu. Meskipun saat memandang Mingyu pandangannya sedikit _blur_ karena kacamata yang tidak ia pakai. Tapi Wonwoo yakin dalam hatinya kalau Mingyu tersenyum juga ke arahnya.

" _Akan menyenangkan jika bisa melihat senyumnya terus menerus"_

Permainan pun berakhir dan semua peserta diminta untuk membawa barang bawaannya untuk ditaruh ke bus. Karena hari ini mereka akan menuju tempat penginapan yang terletak di Bukchon Village. Bukchon Village adalah desa radisional warga korea, terletak di Gyeokbok,  
Istana Changdeok, dan Jongmyo Shrine. Kawasan ini sangat terkenal apalagi saat sore hari. Di daerah Bukchon juga sangatlah indah dengan bangunan tradisional korea saat jaman Joseon.

"Kita akan pergi ke Bukchon Village. Jadi silahkan beristirahat sebentar karena setelah sampai akan ada pembekalan materi yang akaakan di berikan oleh Prof. Lee dari MM Corp"

"Baiklah"

Wonwoo berada di bus B karena sudah di bagi Tim Anyang dan Tim Busan berada di bus B dan Tim Daegu serta Tim Jeju berada di bus A. Itu berarti yang di dalam bus B ada Wonwoo, Tyuzu, Soonyoung serta teman lainnya. Wonwoo duduk sendiri di belakang karena Tyuzu duduk bersama dengan teman barunya Siyeon. Kalau Soonyoung? Tolong jangan tanya si pembuat rusuh itu. Kini ia sedang menari di dalam bus yang tidak lebar itu untuk memeriahkan suasana.

"Duduk sendiri?" Mingyu mendudukan dirinya di kursi kosong di samping Wonwoo.

"Mengagetkanku saja"

"Aku mau tidur dulu hyung" Mingyu menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu milik Wonwoo. Sontak saja si pemilik bahu terkejut dan menoleh ke arah pemuda tinggi di sampingnya ini.

"Kau panitia, jangan seperti ini" Wonwoo berusaha mendorong kepala Mingyu untuk menjauh dari bahunya. Namun Mingyu malah memperkuat dengan memegang legan Wonwoo agar kepalanya tetap di bahu lebar milik Wonwoo.

"Kalau aku peserta boleh seperti ini?" Mingyu tersenyum simpul lalu memejamkan matanya. Wonwoo hanya bisa. Menggelengkan kepalanya dan tidak memperdulikan Mingyu yang bergelayut manja.

 _Kau harus melawan rasa takutmu._

 _Kau akan menjadi pecundang selamanya?_

 _Kau mau jadi jomblo lapuk yang tidak laku hanya karena masa lalu?_

 _Move on Jeon!_

Pikiran Wonwoo berkecamuk dengan berbagai macam suara-suara yang tidak sopannya muncul di kepalanya itu. Sambil memandang kota Seoul yang cukup tenang dari balik kaca bus.

" _Ya seharusnya aku harus bisa. Harus"_

.

Tepat pukul 10 pagi para peserta pelatihan telah tiba di Bukchon Village. Kini mereka dibariskan untuk dibagi bagian kamar masing-masing.

"Untuk para pria bisa bergeser ke sebelah timur dan untuk wanita di sebelah barat"

Setelah pembagian selesai kini mereka berjalan untuk mencari rumah mereka masing-masing. Satu rumah diisi oleh 7 orang, Seokmin, Soonyoung dan Hansol satu rumah, sedangkan Wonwoo terpisah dengan mereka.

"Sepertinya aku sudah sampai. Semoga cepat sama rumah mu yaa hyung!" Seokmin menepuk bahu Wonwoo pelan. Rombongan rumah Seokmin telah sampai, tidak seberapa jauh dari aula untuk mereka berkumpul nanti. Namun rumah Wonwoo sepertinya masih jauh, karena panitia bilang "Rumahnya terletak di ujung desa"

"Benar-benar melelahkan" dengan membawa ransel gemuknya Wonwoo berjalan seperti siput dan di dahului teman-teman yang lainnya. Rumahnya sudah terlihat namun Wonwoo jalan sangat lambat membuat ia tertinggal di belakang.

Wonwoo sedikit berlari karena sudah tidak kuat dengan barang bawaannya dan ingin segera menaruh tas gemuk itu.

"Akhirnyaaa… Huh..huhh" dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal akhirnya kini Wonwoo sudah sampai di Rumah penginapan di sesa Bukchon Village.

"Maaf aku terlam-" belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya Wonwoo terkejut karena sudah ada 2 orang pria yang sangat _familiar._

"Wah kita se rumah" Seungcheol berdiri dan membantu menurukan barang bawaan Wonwoo. Mingyu yang ternyata juga di rumah itu hanya memandang kesal hyung yang sok perhatian ini.

"Pembagian kamarnya bagaimana Seungcheol-nim?" tanya salah satu peserta disitu.

"Baiklah. Karena hanya ada 3 kamar maka kita akan tentukan dengan gunting-batu-kertas supaya adil. Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah"

Mereka membentuk lingkaran dan memulai permainan gunting-batu-kertas. Sebenarnya bukan untuk bermain, hanya untuk menentukan siapakah _roomate_ nya.

"Gunting-batu-kerrrr….tas"

Boom.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo sama-sama mengeluarkan Batu. Seungcheol dan kedua peserta yang bernama Youngjae dan Eunwoo mengeluarkan Kertas. Yang terakhir Jaebum and Sanha mengeluarkan Gunting.

"Baiklah. Karena kita bertiga, kita akan menggunakan kamar utama. Disitu terdapat 2 kasur. Dan untuk Mingyu-Wonwoo serta Jaebum-Sanha silahkan pilih antara kamar tengah atau kamar belakang" Mingyu langsung menghadap ke Jaebum dan mengisyaratkan untuk bermain gunting-batu-kertas lagi. Siapa yang kalah akan menempati kamar belakang.

"Gunting batu kerrrr….tass"

Boom.

Mingyu kalah. Wonwoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengambil barangnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar belakang. Lalu Mingyu juga ikut mengambil barang bawaannya lalu menyusul Wonwoo ke belakang.

"Hyung kasurnya cuma satu" ucap Mingyu seraya menaruh barang bawaannya itu di lantai.

"Ya aku lihat"

"Jadi kita akan berbagi kasur?" Mingyu membalas.

"Kalau tidak mau aku akan tidur bawah"

"Tidak..tidak, tidur atas saja"

"Lagi pula kita sama-sama pria" Mendengar balasan itu Mingyu menutup pintunya dan berjalan ke arah Wonwoo yang sedang duduk di kursi kamar itu.

"Ke-kenapa?!" Wonwoo menatap takut pria tinggi di depannya ini. Tersenyum dan terlihat gigi taringnya. _Seperti dracula._

"Tidak apa" kemudian Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo dan menggeretnya ke kasur.

"Tidurlah sebentar karena materi akan dimulai jam 12. Materi akan sangat membosankan" Wonwoo hanya menatap polos Mingyu.

"Tidurlah" Mingyu mendorong Wonwoo untuk berbaring.

"Aku tidak mengantuk" Wonwoo menepis tangan Mingyu dengan kuat.

"Eyy.. Jahat sekali" Mingyu menjauhkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju tas nya untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Mau ramen hyung?"

"Tidak" jawab Wonwoo ketus seraya mengeluarkan laptopnya dan membuka laptop kesayangannya itu. Wonwoo mengambil kamera nya juga untuk memindah file dari kamera ke laptop untuk laporan ke perusahaan.

Mingyu keluar untuk mengambil termos berisikan air panas untuk merebus mie ramen yang ia bawa. Setelah berhasil memasak ramen sederhana nya, Mingyu kembali masuk ke dalam kamar dan mendudukan diri di sebelah Wonwoo.

"Tidak sopan makan di atas kasur" Wonwoo yang masih menatap serius laptopnya berbicara dengan nada yang sangat ketus.

"Hyung kau kenapa seharian ini? Kenapa jadi jahat sekali?" Mingyu meletakan ramen nya di meja dekat kasur itu dan menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Aku tidak apa, hanya saja pusing dengan laporan kantor" Wonwoo balik menatap manik hitam Mingyu.

"Aku kira kau PMS" jawab Mingyu santai seraya mengambil cup ramen yang ia hiraukan tadi.

"Terserah. Aku tidak mau bercanda" Wonwoo kembali fokus dengan laporan-laporan yang harus ia kerjakan. Meskipun dalam pelatihan tentunya tugas sebagai karyawan harus tetap dijalani. Belum lagi tambahan laporan pelatihan untuk presentasi di depan Tuan Hong. _Ini cukup melelahkan._

Mingyu menyantap ramen itu dengan tenang. Tanpa disadari, Wonwoo memperhatikan Mingyu melalui ujung matanya. Entah itu fokus pada Mingyu atau ramen.

"Wah. Kim Mingyu memang jago memasak. Ini sangat enak sekali" Wonwoo sekali lagi menatap Mingyu lalu beralih pada ramen merah yang menggoda selera itu.

' _Gllkkk.. Aku lapar juga ternyata, tapi aku tidak punya ramen. Kenapa tadi aku tolak ramen mingyu. Ini makan siang kapan? Sudah tidak dikasih makan pagi. Hasshh sial'_

"Kau mau hyung?" Wonwoo tersadar atas lamunan sambil menatap ramen itu. Sontak Wonwoo langsung menoleh lagi ke layar laptopnya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal yang ada di kasur.

' _Sial. Ketahuan'_

Mingyu hanya terkekeh kecil lalu beranjak keluar. Lalu setelah kembali Mingyu membawa satu buah cup ramen.

"Ini. Makanlah" Wonwoo yang malu-malu langsung mengambil ramen itu dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Kau perlu beli camilan atau roti hyung. Karena kau akan selalu lapar disini nanti. Hahahaha"

"UHUKK UHUKK" karena tertawa di sela makan, Mingyu tersedak dengan tidak elegannya. Wonwoo langsung mengambilkan air yang ada di tas nya.

"Terima kasih hyu-"

' _Drtttt…..drttttt'_

"Ya?"

"..."

"Baik" Mingyu menutup sambungan telefon dari ketua panitia acara.

"Cepat hyung. Sebentar lagi kita akan ke aula desa untuk materi" Wonwoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan menghabiskan sisa ramen yang masih ada di dalam cup. Mingyu terlihat sedang mengambil jaket yang ada di dalam tas nya.

"Aku pergi dulu hyung. Berangkatlah bersama yang lain. Jangan lupa pakai jaket, cuaca saat sore nanti akan sangat dingin. Annyeong" Mingyu melambaikan tangannya lalu menghilang dari balik pintu itu.

Setelah menyelesaikan makannya Wonwoo mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

 _Tuhan menciptakan panas lalu menciptakan dingin. Tuhan menciptakan rasa cinta lalu menciptakan rasa benci. Begitu pula dengan pertemuan, pasti ada perpisahan. Lalu bagaimana manusia bisa memanfaatkan pertemuan itu menjadi pertemuan penuh kenangan dan tak akan menyesalinya di kemudian hari? Apakah seorang yang membosankan dan terpacu pada masa lalunya hanya akan tetap diam dan selamanya melihat dunia datar? Karena manusia itu sadar, setiap luka pasti akan ada penyembuh._

Wonwoo menyimpan tulisan tersebut dalam note pribadinya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menulis lagi dalam note pribadinya. Terakhir kali ia menulis disaat kejadian Kyuhyun, setelah itu Wonwoo tidak mau melanjutkan dunia fiksi yang kelabu itu.

"Dasar alkohol" Wonwoo tersenyum simpul.

.

Sebelum materi tentunya para peserta akan di jamu dengan makan siang tradisional oleh warga desa Bukchon. Setelah makan siang selesai, mereka semua berada di dalam ruang aula dengan dua layar proyektor yang sangat besar. Ini tentang materi bisnis yang akan di sampaikan oleh CEO terkenal seantero Korea. Pastikan semua peserta yang aslinya karyawan perusahaan ini mencatat hal penting untuk kemajuan perusahaan tempat mereka berkerja.

"...itu adalah awal untuk membuat perusahaan sukses" materi sudah berlangsung 6 jam lamanya. Tentunya sedikit membosankan, karena Prof Lee sendiri bukan orang yang humoris. Wonwoo sendiri mengakali dengan menyiapkan alat rekam untuk rangkuman laporan perusahaan. Wonwoo sendari tadi hanya tertidur sebentar lalu bermain game candy rush dan tertidur lagi dan main game lagi. Sangat membosankan. 6 jam membosankan.

"Semua peserta diharapkan untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing, untuk makan malam sudah tersedia di rumah masing-masing. Jangan lupa besok pukul 8 pagi sudah berada di aula ini untuk kegiatan selajutnya" Wonwoo berjalan malas saat keluar ruangan besar ini, tanpa sengaja Wonwoo bertatap muka dengan Seungcheol yang ada di depan pintu itu.

"Mau pulang bersama?" tawar Seungcheol yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Wonwoo.

Disepanjang perjalanan Wonwoo dan Seungcheol hanya diam sambil sesekali menatap langit yang cuacanya sangat bersahabat.

"Ekhmmm" suara batuk Seungcheol memecahkan keheningan diantar mereka berdua.

"Kau mau ikut aku sebentar ke supermarket? Aku ingin mencari camilan" Seungcheol melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Call! Aku juga ingin mencari camilan" Wonwoo membalas dengan nada semangat. Wonwoo sangat suka camilan.

"Baiklah. Ayo!" Seungcheol meraih tangan panjang Wonwoo dan menariknya berbalik arah untuk menuju supermarket yang mereka tuju.

 _Genggaman ini terasa hangat. Seperti adik dan kakak._

.

Wonwoo dan Seungcheol memasuki supermarket yang tidak begitu luas itu. Mereka langsung menuju rak makanan ringan dan mengambil beberapa camilan dan tak lupa minuman cola. Kini mereka menjatuhkan camilan itu di dalam trolly yang sempat Seungcheol ambil saat memasuki supermarket itu.

Terlihat sangat banyak sekali camilan yang mereka ambil. Dasar maniak camilan.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu banyak?" ujar Wonwoo sambil melihat isi trolly itu.

"Tidak. Ini untuk satu rumah. Anggap saja pesta camilan" Wonwoo terkekeh pelan mendengar jawaban Seungcheol. Wonwoo mendorong trolly itu menuju kasir karena sudah cukup camilan yang ia beli, namun disaat itu juga Wonwoo melihat sosok yang sangat familiar.

' _'Mingyu…. dan Tyuzu"_

"Hey Mingyu!" Seungcheol melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan ke arah Mingyu dan seorang wanita cantik disebelahnya. Wonwoo menjalankan Trolly nya pelan menyusul Seungcheol yang berjalan kesana.

"Oh! Wonwoo oppa ada disini" Tyuzu melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum manis ke arah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo melihat pemandangan yang sangat tidak mengenakan disini. Yang pertama Tyuzu dan Mingyu berbelanja bersama. Dan yang kedua Tyuzu menggandeng tangan Mingyu. Itu sedikit membuat mata Wonwoo sakit untuk melihatnya.

"Tyuzu, kita berada dalam pelatihan. Sangat tidak sopan jika menggandeng tangan panitia seperti itu meskipun kita berada di luar" _eh kenapa aku bilang seperti itu?!_

Perkataan Wonwoo yang tegas, dingin dan ekspresi datarnya membuat Mingyu, Tyuzu dan Seungcheol terkejut mendengar itu.

"A-ah maafkan aku. Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan ku Wonwoo oppa" Tyuzu membungkuk sebagai tanda minta maaf. Suasana menjadi canggung.

"Ayo kita bayar" Seungcheol segera menepuk pundak Wonwoo dan berjalan menuju kasir. Meninggalkan Mingyu dan Tyuzu yang masih canggung itu.

"Mingyu aku duluan" Seungcheol melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum manis pada Tyuzu.

Setelah membayar, Wonwoo dan Seungcheol keluar duluan dari supermarket itu. Dengan menenteng 4 kantong plastik yang berisikan banyak sekali camilan dan cola.

" _Kenapa aku jadi jahat hari ini"_

" _Apa ini yang dinamakan perubahan drastis?"_

" _Aku benci melihat mereka berdua tadi"_

" _Aku pikir Tyuzu menyukai Mingyu"_

" _Aku juga menyukainya"_

" _Tapi Mingyu kan normal…"_

" _Ahhhh sial!"_

" _Aku ingin pulang ke Changwon saja kalau begini"_

"Wonwoo jalan nya sebelah sini" Wonwoo tersadar dari lamunan nya dan segera berbelok arah.

"Maaf aku melamun"

"Tidak apa. Kadang manusia juga butuh waktu sendiri untuk berfikir… Ya meskipun sambil jalan"

Wonwoo membalas dengan senyuman dan terus berjalan hingga mereka telah sampai di rumah tempat mereka menginap. Seungcheol mengambil alih semua kantong plastik itu untuk di masukan ke dalam lemari es. Sedangkan Wonwoo berjalan menuju kamar nya untuk berganti pakaian.

Wonwoo menggunakan t-shirt berwarna abu-abu dan celana training hitam dengan motif adidas. Sangat _casual._ Wonwoo berjalan menuju ruang tengah untuk berkumpul bersama dengan yang lainnya. Tampak mereka semua sedang menyiapkan makan malam bersama.

"Wonwoo duduk sini" Seungcheol menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya yang masih kosong itu.

"Ayo kita makan hyung, aku sudah lapar" ujar Eunwoo dengan _puppy eyes-_ nya.

"Tapi Mingyu belum datang…" Seungcheol berujar pelan.

"Baiklah ayo kita makan. Menunggu Mingyu akan sangat membosankan"

"Yeyy!"

Mereka ber-6 ramai-ramai menyerbu makanan yang telah di siapkan panitia itu. Suasana cukup ramai karena beberapa dari mereka terlihat berebut makanan karena hanya tersedia sedikit. Wonwoo melihat itu sangat tertawa kecil dan melanjutkan makan nya. _Apa kau masih bersama tyuzu, mingyu?_

Setelah selesai makan, mereka bermain gunting-batu-kertas untuk menentukan siapa yang harus mencuci piring-piring. Namun nasib sial menghampiri Wonwoo. Kini ia harus membersihkan semua piring kotor itu.

"Semangat jeon" Seungcheol tertawa sambil sesekali menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menuju dapur dan menyelesaikan tugas cuci mencuci piring kotor itu hingga bersih.

"Aku pulang…."

Samar-samar Wonwoo mendengar suara Mingyu dari dapur. Dan ternyata benar, itu adalah Mingyu yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Kau mencuci piring?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat"

"Mau ku bantu?"

"Ini sudah selesai" Wonwoo meletakan piring terakhir di dalam tempat penyimpanan alat makan.

"mm… Apa kau sudah makan?" Wonwoo bertanya dengan nada suara yang terlihat gugup. Mingyu yang mendengar itu tersenyum simpul dan menatap mata tajam Wonwoo.

"Sudah…"

 _Syukurlah_

"Bersama Tyuzu tadi"

 _Sial._

Wonwoo tidak membalas lagi dan berjalan menuju kamar. Wonwoo dengan segera membaringkan dirinya di atas kasur dan menyelimuti hingga menutupi kepalanya.

"Hyung aku tidur di kasur juga apa boleh"

"Boleh saja. Kan kita sama-sama pria" jawan Wonwoo ketus.

Mingyu berjalan mendekati kasur ber- _seprei_ biru muda itu dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Wonwoo.

"Hyung"

"Hmm.."

"Kau tahu kau manis?"

"Aku tahu aku tampan"

"Hyung.."

"Hmmm.."

"Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu.."

"Lakukan sesuka hatimu"

Wonwoo yang masih menutup dirinya di balik selimut itu tiba tiba terkejut dengan kedua lengan besar yang terulur di pinggangnya.

"Ke-kenapa memeluk ku?"

"Kata Jeon Wonwoo hyung _'lakukan sesuka hatimu'_ jadi aku melakukannya" Mingyu menenggelamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya bisa terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Biarkan seperti ini sampai pagi. Aku suka wangimu hyung" Mingyu mempererat pelukannya.

" _Aku harus bagaimana?"_

.

.

.

TBC

Haiii~ maaf telat update huhu TT tugas semakin banyak dan deadline di depan mata TT

Terima kasih yang udah nunggu ff ILY From Seoul. Kritik dan Saran sangat diterima (dengan bahasa yang sopan ya^^) maafkan kekurangan author juga. Namanya author amatiran xD

Terima kasih juga yang sudah reviews, fav, follow maaf nggak bisa sebutin satu2.

See you next chap~


End file.
